1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the creation of potable water, an more particularly to an apparatus and method for extracting potable drinking water from moisture-laden atmospheric air at atmospheric temperature through the use of a refrigeration system.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
This invention relates to apparatus and method for specifically and effectively extracting and condensing potable water in the form of water vapor which is contained in atmospheric air for human consumption and like purposes.
Potable water is scarce or non-existent in many areas of the earth and there have been many attempts to provide potable water for drinking and such like purposes, however, past techniques proved to be very expensive or inefficient.
There are several patents which disclose various apparatus and methods for extracting potable water from the atmosphere.
Gerard et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,498,077 discloses an apparatus and method for extracting moisture from the atmosphere which is suitable for use in seashore or island area. Cold sea water is pumped to condensers on shore which intercept the high humidity maritime air masses. The apparatus is powered by water driven turbines or windmills.
Swanson U.S. Pat. No. 3,675,442 discloses an atmospheric water collector which employs cooling coil immersed in a fresh water bath which cools the bath (not the drinking water). The cooled water is pumped through a conduit and condensing frame. Moisture is condensed from winds at ambient temperature passing over the condensing frame and drains into a collector. If the condensed water is below a predetermined temperature it is mixed with the fresh water bath. Thus, the water being used as the refrigerant is periodically mixed with the condensed water subjecting it to contamination and making the consumption of the water questionable.
Nasser et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,182,132 discloses a device requiring two fans and two air chambers for operation, and suggests mounting the device on a post and above the tallest building. The two fans operate in tandem to reverse the air flow to be drawn through the evaporator and they cannot exhaust the cooled air through the evaporator due to their intake opening. This causes air of ambient temperature to be drawn into and through the condenser resulting in the loss of efficiency and condensation. Because the air is pushed through the evaporator it will cause partial drying of the newly formed condensation and result in loss of condensation and reduced output and efficiency. The present invention, on the other hand, pulls the air stream through the evaporator, and exhausts the residing air which has had the temperature reduced, through the condenser, thereby increasing efficiency and increasing condensation.
Courneya, U.S. Pat. No. 4,351,651 discloses an apparatus and method for extracting potable water from air at atmospheric temperature through the use of a heat exchanger which is which buried under ground or placed beneath the sea to produce a temperature at or near subsurface temperature and directing moisture-laden air from the surface through the cold heat exchanger.
Smith, U.S. Pat. No. 4,433,552 discloses a wind powered apparatus and method for recovering atmospheric moisture utilizing a wind driven electrical generator mounted within an air duct housing for powering a refrigeration system having an evaporator positioned in the duct for condensing moisture, a condenser, a coolant canister positioned in the duct and including an endothermic material therein for removing heat from the airstream causing condensation on the coolant canister.
The present invention is distinguished over the prior art in general, and these patents in particular by an apparatus and method for extracting potable drinking water from moisture-laden atmospheric air through the use of a refrigeration system. A compact housing contains a compressor, an evaporator unit, fan unit, condenser unit, and a reservoir which may contain a secondary evaporator unit and condenser unit. The fan pulls a stream of atmospheric air through a filter and through the evaporator to clean and cool the air and exhausts cooled air through the condenser. The water is collected as condensation by the evaporator and directed to the reservoir through a filter system and a water seal. The reservoir may have separate compartments for holding cool or warm water. The secondary evaporator is submersed in the cool water compartment for cooling the water collected in the reservoir and the secondary condenser is submersed in the warm water compartment for heating the collected water. Operation of the system is controlled by a control module which may also contain a microprocessor for assuring maximum condensation and a removable I.C. program module to alter the operation for specific conditions. A humidistat may also be provided to maximize efficiency of atmospheric condensation throughout various times of day or night and in various climates.